


Time to Talk to Krolia

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Introducing boyfriends to mother drama, It's too easy to make Keith blush, James and Lance worry for nothing, James is secretly a cheeky little shit sometimes, James tries to keep his cool, Keith's such a cuddler, Krolia is a sage woman, Lance allows his panic to show, Lance is a tease, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Shiro tries to be a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Sequel to 'Jealousy Exposes  the Truth'James, Lance, and Keith are all in a relationship now. So far, it's been going great.Krolia's return to Earth (after a successful mission with the Blades) causes some panic.James and Lance both worry: how will Krolia react to her baby boy dating his ex-bullies?They're about to find out. Though they might want to prepare their graves first...





	Time to Talk to Krolia

“So, my mother’s coming back soon.” Lance freezes at Keith’s announcement while James shrugs and continues to eat his salad. 

 

“That’s nice. It’ll be interesting to meet her when she’s not here for the sole purpose of updating us on the safety of the universe.” Keith giggles at that, Lance sighing. 

 

“Yep, interesting...definitely.” James gives Lance a sideways glance. 

 

“You’ve met her before, right?” Lance brings up his hand in a  _ so-so _ motion. 

 

“We were at war, the main contact I had with her was fighting alongside her and suffering from her training simulations.” Lance holds up a hand as Keith goes to comment. 

 

“Do not bring that up. It was one time ad never happened again.” Keith smirks. 

 

“My mother has that memory ingrained into her mind, Lance.” James watches the two’s exchange with an amused expression before clearing his throat. 

 

“Alright, back to the previous concern: why did you sound so worried about meeting with her?” Lance and Keith share a wince, a telltale sign that what they’re about to share will either worry James as well, or just freak him out entirely. 

 

“Well, you already know that she’s a highly respected member of the Blades. One of the fiercest fighters with a group of other Blade members that have become Keith’s family.” James nods as Lance reminds him, kind of sensing where this is going. 

 

“If you’re worried about how I’ll react to the shovel talk, then don’t be. I would never intentionally hurt Keith and have already acknowledged and come to terms with the fact that they could all kill me in various different ways.” Lance tries to give an encouraging smile, but it most likely fails. 

 

“Besides, Keith had to go through those awkward talks when he met our parents.” Both Keith and Lance gives James an unimpressed look. 

 

“Barely. Both of your families were too busy gushing about how they’re thankful for us helping to save the universe and how me being half galra doesn’t change anything. The only shovel talk I got was from Veronica.” James sighs, so much for his attempt to try and calm the situation. 

 

Keith takes a moment to shiver as memories are brought up. James’ mother was nice and all, but she kept insisting that he’s too thin and needs to eat more. As such, she brought it upon herself to present him with plates after plates of food, up until he actually got sick. Lance’s family was huge, a lot of people living under one roof. His siblings and parents were sweet (didn’t try to suff him with food till he exploded), but the younger children were another story. 

 

Along with the whole reassurance that him being galra didn’t mean anything, the children brought it upon themselves to make him cards, each with drawings of what they thought he would look like if his galra side showed. An admirable way to try and welcome Keith, but still awkward as hell to sit through. 

 

“Even so, I’m sure it will be fine.” Lance gives Keith a look, telling the hybrid that he needs to be the one to tell James. 

 

Which he does, in his own blunt and quick way. 

 

“When we were stuck in a Quantum Abyss, my memories were projected to the person closest to my vicinity: my mother.” James looks up from his salad, raising a brow. Quantum Abyss? That’s actually a first. 

 

“So, she saw how you and Lance teased me when we were kids.” Keith scratches the back of his head while Lance gulps. 

 

“She’s never brought anything up when I was with her, but I could tell by the look in her eye that she saw things she didn’t like. Me being near her and Keith reminded her of those memories.” James takes his turn to gulp. 

 

Lance’s initial hesitation and worry makes sense now. 

 

“Well…” James attempts to come up with something calming to say. “I’m sure if push comes to shove, we can always take shelter behind Keith.” 

 

Keith gives James an indignant look while Lance bursts out laughing. 

 

“We survived Shiro, Matt, Coran, Axca, Zethrid, and Ezor.” James lists off with his fingers, putting down his fork. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

 

Keith smiles at James’ attempt to be positive. Though James’ positivity is his way of hoping that neither he nor Lance die when meeting Krolia again. 

 

Days go by quickly as the week passes, James’ and Lance’s anxiety beginning to build up as the day of Krolia’s return approaches. When in the presences of Keith, James remains positive and hopeful while Lance continues to joke and make people smile. When the two are alone, that’s when the anxiety begins to come out. 

 

In a last ditch attempt to try and soothe their nerves the day before Krolia reaches Earth, the two boys talk to the one person who Keith was closest to all his life: Shiro. 

 

“Krolia? You guys are nervous about meeting Krolia?” Shiro places his hands on his hips and tilts his head. 

 

“No! We’re nervous about Keith introducing us to her as his boyfriends!” James has to take a step back as Lance swings up his arms in exaggeration. 

 

“Oh, that explains it.” Shiro smiles in amusement. “Good luck to you guys.” 

 

That earns him to glares. 

 

“Captain, I mean no disrespect, but that was the most unhelpful thing you could’ve said.” Lance wants to point out that that’s far from the truth, but the look on James’ face represents just how little BS the MFE leader will tolerate today. 

 

“Well, it’s all I can offer you.” Shiro allows a look of sympathy to show. “I know that you have all matured, you guys and Keith. I’ve seen with my own eyes. Unfortunately, I haven’t spent enough time with Krolia to be able to predict how she’ll react.” 

 

James sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Well, he and Lance are officially going to die now.

 

“What I can say…” Shiro holds out his hands. “...is that she’ll more likely be focused on the fact that he’s happy rather than threatening you two.” 

 

Shiro smiles as the two in front of him visibly react, taking his words to heart. To tell the truth, he too now fears how Krolia will react to Keith’s ex-bullies wanting to court her son. Then again, he reminds himself, Krolia has been coming to terms with the fact that Keith’s growing up. He’s not the baby boy she left behind with Ken  in the desert. He’s going to find people to date. 

 

“I think it’ll be fine.” Shiro comes forth to place both his hands n one of James’ and Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Let’s hope so.” James nods at Shiro, taking some comfort from the grip on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, if it comes to the worst, one of you can always admit that myself and other members of the crew already scared you with our versions of the shovel talk.” The tips of Shiro’s lips turn up into a playful smirk. 

 

“That might do well to calm her nerves.” James and Lance both blush in embarrassment at that reminder. 

 

Who knew Coran, normally joyful and dramatic Coran, could be so scary? Lance had known the man for years and has never seen that side of him. Not even when he asked for permission to court Allura. 

 

“Again, let’s hope so.” Lance grabs James’ hand and drags the MFE leader to the door. 

 

“Thanks Shiro! We need to go find Keith now!” Shiro shakes his head, yelling out just as the door closes. 

 

“Him limping tomorrow will not give a good first impression!” James and Lance hurry away as Shiro’s voice echoing through the halls. 

 

What a delightful way to end that conversation. 

 

**The Next Day**

 

“You ready?” James looks at Lance, his eyes screaming  _ NO! _

 

“Yep. Let’s get this show on the road.” James takes a deep breath, walking into the restaurant that Keith had picked out. 

 

“Keith said that they were somewhere in the back, so…” Lance scans one side of the restaurant while James scans the other.

 

“One would think that a purple galra would be easy to spot.” Lance shakes his head at James, gesturing to the various aliens in the restaurant. 

 

“Not in this case.” Lance squints his eyes and grabs James’ arm when he spots purple. 

 

“Found them.” James protests as Lance simply drags his arm, fully aware that a simply ‘please follow me’ would do just fine. 

 

“James, Lance.” Both boys halt as Keith smiles at them, straightening up when Krolia turns to face them. 

 

“So, you’re James Griffin.” The Blade commander stands, coming to tower over everyone as she walks forward. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

 

James eyes Krolia’s arm, unsure on whether or not he should shake her hand or proceed with the warriors greeting that Keith taught him. 

 

‘Better be safe than sorry.’ James clears his throat, reaching out to grasp Krolia’s forearm. 

 

Krolia’s eyes widen a fraction, but she doesn’t move to pull her arm away. Rather, he grasps James’ forearm in return. Suppose that’s progress. 

 

“The pleasure is mine, ma’am.” Krolia nods, squeezing James’ arm one last time before releasing him and turning to Lance. 

 

“I believe we’ve met before, Lance.” Lance nods his head, charming smile in place as he follows James’ lead and grasps Krolia’s forearm. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Krolia releases his forearm with a nod, gesturing to the table that Keith has selected. 

 

“Shall we sit?” James and Lance share a nervous look as Keith pulls out a seat for his mother, the place across from where he plans to sit. 

 

James and Lance take that as their cue to sit on Keith’s side (Lance on his right and James on his left). 

 

Everyone is given a few minutes to choose their meal as a waiter comes to their table to take their orders. Once the food is brought, the initial nervousness and anxiety is forgotten. Krolia is doing very well in relaxing James and Lance. The initial thought of her immediately wanting to talk about Keith and he courting is proven incorrect. Instead, she focuses the topic of discussion on the Blade’s latest successful mission and the continued rebuilding of Earth. Topics that everyone can understand and contribute too. 

 

Nearing the end of the meal is when Krolia decides to bring the matter of courting up. 

 

“So, Keith has told me that you two have started courting him.” Krolia says out of the blue, focusing on her food as Lance and James straighten in their chairs. 

 

Lance may have also dropped his fork, but it didn’t make a loud clang when it hit the table, so that’s nice. 

 

“We...uuuuhhhh…” James looks around the table, as if the utensils and food would give him an idea for what to say. “Yes, we have been for a while now.” 

 

Krolia nods, setting her spoon down to face the three across from her. Keith, although sympathetic for what his boyfriends are about to go through, continues eating as if nothing’s wrong. No need to fill the atmosphere with more anxiousness. 

 

“How lovely.” Krolia sits up straight and folds her arms across the table. “I must admit, I was shocked to learn that out of everyone Keith’s has met, it was you two to ask him out.” 

 

Keith sighs and choses this moment to stop eating and reach down to grab James’ and Lance’s hands. This...this next part is going to be a challenge. 

 

“I imagine you know why.” Krolia allows her eyes to narrow for a brief moment. “The looks on your faces and the way your postures tense give away your nervousness.” 

 

Curse the galra for having good eyesight and knowing what to look for when reading body language. Or just curse every species with that ability for the matter. 

 

“However, I know how aware Keith is of the people around him.” Krolia watches in secret awe as Keith blushes under her praise. “He would not choose to mate with those he felt were a threat to him.”

 

James and Lance holds in their sighs of relief. It’s not even close to over yet. 

 

“With that said, it’s important that I make clear how supportive I am of your relationship. I wish the three of you happiness, especially in times of sadness and grief.” Krolia hums and holds a hand to her heart, her husband coming to her mind. 

 

“You are all warriors and believe me when I say I know the dangers that come with those titles.” Keith stares at his mother when she sighs. 

 

“All I can ask is that you give your all to make my son happy and keep him safe, as I know he would do for you.” Krolia closes her eyes, her husband’s face coming to mind. 

 

“We promise, ma’am.” James stands up, exposing Keith’s clasped hand with his. “Your son’s happiness and safety is one of our top priorities.” 

 

Keith blushes as James plants a kiss on each of his knuckles. What a gentleman…

 

“I’m with James.” Lance stands up, bringing Keith up with him since now both of his arms are being raises. 

 

“That’s all I can ask of you.” Krolia opens her eyes and smiles. 

 

The first time she’s smiled in James’ or Lance’s presence. 

 

“Just like I imagine that’s all you can promise, to try.” Krolia stands up from her place, walking over to the three standing males. 

 

“Thank for, for giving my son something that no one else can give him.” James and Lance both nod, exchanging one more warriors greeting each before bidding Krolia goodbye. 

 

The female Blade commander has been scheduled to attend a meeting with Kolivan after the dinner, so unfortunately, she cannot stay to talk more. 

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” James scoffs and shakes his head as Keith giggles at him and Lance. 

 

“Whatever babe.” Keith rolls his eyes and hops in the front seat of the car when they reach it.

 

“So, what next?” James enters the drivers side while Lance makes his way to the back. 

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think this calls for celebration.” Seat belts are buckled in as James starts the car. 

 

“Celebration? What, that dinner wasn’t enough for you?” Lance rolls his eyes and flicks the back of James’ head. 

 

“Don’t be a killjoy Jamie.” James raises a brow, keeping his focus on the road. 

 

“Alright, fine. What did you have in mind?” Lance smirks, bringing a hand up to rub at Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, we haven’t had desert yet.” Keith’s blush could rival a tomato while James almost crashes the car. 

 

‘As fun as that sounds.” James grunts as he regains control of the vehicle. ‘Now was  the worst time to say it.’ 

 

**When they make it back to the Garrison**

 

“Deal with him!” Keith stomps towards his room, face bright red and hands clenched into fists on his side. 

 

“While I won’t deny that your actions are hilarious…” James chuckles as he waits for Lance to exit the vehicle. “I think you pushed rather far.” 

 

Lance shrugs, tilting his head and moving to follow Keith. 

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault he makes it so easy.” James follows Lance out, restraining himself from laughing as he passes scared looking cadets and officers. 

 

Yep, Keith definitely came this way. 

 

“I mean, come on, you have to agree with me.” Lance throws an arm over James’ shoulder. 

 

“While I’ll admit that he has many fine qualities, personality and physical physique wise…” James gives Lance a look. “I don’t  _ constantly  _ find myself needing to tease him about it.” 

 

Lance pouts: “All I said was that I liked how he’s smaller than us....and his voice...and his flexibility.” 

 

James rolls his eyes and flicks Lance’s forehead. 

 

“Lance, saying: ‘I love the way your voice sounds when you’re taking both of us. Just makes me want to keep you in this room forever,’ would make anyone blush. And when you continue taunting Keith like that? Yeah, that’s recipe for getting smacked.” Lance sighs as James delivers another flick to his forehead to prove his point. 

 

“Let’s just hope Keith’s not too upset to take a bit out of your dick.” Lance pales at that when the two arrive at Keith’s door. 

 

“Keith? Angel? It’s us.” James knocks on the door, scoffing when Keith’s voice is heard. 

 

“Nope! You two can go sleep in your own rooms tonight!” Lance takes a turn. 

 

“Baaaaaaaabe! Come on, I said I was sorry!” Footsteps are heard, then Keith’s voice again. 

 

“That won’t change my mind!” James rubs a hand down his face, taking out his phone. 

 

He puts a finger to his lips, gesturing that Lance needs to be quiet, before pretending to call Shiro. 

 

“Captain? Hello? Yes, it’s me.” Lance covers his mouth to keep from laughing. “Keith locked us out because Lance was teasing him in the car. Do you think you could come down here and talk with him?” 

 

From his place on the other side of the door, Keith raises a brow. Really, James? Calling Shiro? Like that’ll help their case…

 

“What? You really want to know what Lance said?” Keith’s eyes widen as he covers his mouth. 

 

Shiro wouldn’t! No, more importantly, James wouldn’t tell! 

 

“Are you sure? You know how Lance is…” Lance leans against the door, slapping his knee. This is too good! 

 

“Yes, I suppose telling you what was said would help you understand the situation, wouldn’t it?” James smirks as a loud thunk is heard. Keith probably hit his head or his fist against the door. 

 

Good, they’re getting somewhere. 

 

“Well, where to start? Keith started humming to the music we had on in the car and Lance just haaaaad to make connections to the noises he makes when we’re all having some fu-” Keith’s door opens abruptly and reaches for James’ phone. 

 

“Don’t you dare!” James chuckles as Keith glares at him, holding his hands up in mock surrender. 

 

“Baby, check the phone.” James points at the small device in Keith’s hands. 

 

Keith, glare still in place, glances down. He growls and moves forward to slap James when he sees that James has been pretending. 

 

“Why you-!” James grabs Keith’s as the smaller male goes to hit him, pulling Keith forward and pushing his lips against Keith’s. 

 

“Mmph!” James hums, tongue licking at Keith’s bottom lip as the hybrid struggles in his grip. 

 

“Good work Griffin.” Lance cackles evilly. “That worked out better than I had originally thought.” 

 

Keith blushes, continuing to push against James’ chest. 

 

“Relax baby…” James murmurs, pulling away only a fraction. “I wouldn’t do that to you or Shiro.” 

 

Keith pouts, no longer angry, just embarrassed at being tricked like that. 

 

“That was mean.” Keith settles for whining as he allows James to hug him close. 

 

“You wouldn’t let us in.” James chuckles, resting his chin on Keith’s head. 

 

“Yeah, that was meaner.” Lance takes this opportunity to smack Keith’s behind. “Bad Keithy.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen, but James’ arms tighten around him, making escape difficult. 

 

“Indeed.” James nuzzles into Keith’s hair before spinning the hybrid around and pushing him into the room after Lance. “Bad Keithy.” 

 

“Hey!” Keith tries to push against James, though fails when the smooth floors don’t allow him any traction. 

 

“Come on!” Lance kicks off his shoes and throws himself on the bed, making grabby hands at Keith. “I wanna cuddle.”

 

Keith raises a brow: “Are you sure that’s all you want?” 

 

Lance shrugs, holding his arms out as Keith walks forward. 

 

“No, not really, but I think I should get you in a better mood before attempting something like that.” Keith smirks and pats Lance’s head. 

 

“Smart boy.” Lance rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, nuzzling into his stomach. 

 

“Scoot over a bit Lance.” James makes himself comfortable next to Lance. 

 

“So small.” Keith pokes lance’s ticklish side in retaliation. 

 

“He’s not wrong.” Keith kicks his leg out, snagging the top of James’ thigh. 

 

Is this a cuddle session or a kickboxing one? Cause one retort after another only earns James and Lance various strikes to their bodies from Keith. 

 


End file.
